hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Sojiro Nishikado
was a member of the Nishikado family and the current head of the family's tea school. He was a part of the F4 with his childhood friends, Akira Mimasaka, Tsukasa Domyoji and Rui Hanazawa. After graduating from Eitoku Senior High, he enrolled at Eitoku University though he rarely attended classes. Biography Early life Sojiro was born on December 3 as a member of the sixteenth generation of his family to practice the "Nishikado Style" of tea ceremony."Story of an Encounter", Boys Over Flowers He had an older brother named Shoichiro, and a younger brother.Chapter 172, Boys Over Flowers In his childhood, he met Sara Hinata, who often visited his home where her mother took tea lessons. He became friends with Tsukasa Domyoji, Rui Hanazawa, and Akira Mimasaka during kindergarten at Eitoku Academy. They met Shizuka Todo around this time as well.Chapter 7, Boys Over Flowers Middle school High school Sojiro and his friends were known as the F4 by the time they entered Eitoku Senior High. Using their fathers' influence, they were able to break numerous rules, including wearing street clothes instead of a uniform. They basically controlled the school, manipulating the students and staff through fear. Partly to amuse themselves, they gave out red cards, signifying their "declaration of war," to those who stood up to them or otherwise annoyed them. Students would usually quit Eitoku shortly after receiving a red card.Chapter 1, Boys Over Flowers Meeting Tsukushi see Tsukushi at her job]] The F4 first met Tsukushi Makino, when her friend fell down some stairs and landed on Tsukasa. Tsukushi defended her and then accidentally insulted the F4. She was given a red card the next day, but withstood the bullying and challenged the F4 by giving them her own red cards. Sojiro and Akira were impressed by her, thinking her "spunky." They still mused that she would not last long. Later, Sojiro irritated Tsukasa by comparing her to his sister.Chapter 2, Boys Over Flowers Some days later, he heard about Tsukasa ordering some guys to attack Tsukushi. Therefore, he was not surprised when Tsukushi kicked him in front of the entire school.Chapter 3, Boys Over Flowers Sojiro and Akira later decided to stop bullying Tsukushi, believing it to be Tsukasa's vendetta not theirs. The same day, Sojiro and Rui saw Tsukushi at her job. Sojiro teased her a bit then left with Rui to go to a party.Chapter 5, Boys Over Flowers A day later, Sojiro was eating lunch with Akira when Tsukushi walked by. He invited her to join them. The two guys then began talking about Shizuka. Tsukushi asked about her relationship to Rui. They revealed that she was Rui's first love.Chapter 7, Boys Over Flowers The next day, Shizuka arrived at Eitoku after returning from France. She greeted the F4 with kisses. They then took her to eat and dance.Chapter 8, Boys Over Flowers Later, Tsukushi's friend Kazuya Aoike transferred to Eitoku. Tsukasa gave him a red card without asking the others. Tsukushi and Kazuya ran into the university's cafeteria, where The F4 was eating lunch with Shizuka. The two were chased there by bullies.Chapter 9, Boys Over Flowers When Rui protected Tsukushi, Tsukasa became angry at him and declared "We're through." Storming out, he yelled for Sojiro and Akira to follow him. A few days later, Tsukasa told the two that they were going to Atami for the summer.Chapter 10, Boys Over Flowers They traveled to Atami on Tsukasa's yacht. Upon arriving on the beach, Sojiro was surprised to see Tsukushi and Kazuya there. Shizuka brought Tsukushi onto the yacht to give her a makeover for that night's party. Sojiro was impressed with Tsukushi's transformation, saying "I knew she'd shine with a little polish!"Chapter 11, Boys Over Flowers The next morning, Akira teased Tsukushi and Tsukasa for staring at each other. Sojiro then said "Didn't you see 'em kissing last night?" That night, Tsukushi accidentally walked in on Sojiro and Akira in a room with three girls. She promptly left.Chapter 11, Boys Over Flowers They were interrupted again, instead by Tsukasa inviting them to eat. The two guys were exasperated by Tsukasa, who had been fishing all night. Sojiro told him "No wonder you're a virgin." Tsukasa then asked them to take some grilled fish to Rui. Sojiro refused, saying "Will you go make up with already?"Chapter 13, Boys Over Flowers Start of fall term decision]] Tsukasa woke up Sojiro and Akira early for the first day of the fall term. After pulling a childish prank on Tsukushi, he claimed to his friends that she was "hot for him." Sojiro and Akira did not really believe him. Later, Tsukasa asked them if they knew Rui met in the emergency stairwell which neither of them did. Yuriko Asai and her friends came up and said "Tsukushi's in love with Rui," before showing Tsukasa a video of her confessing her feelings to Rui.Chapter 14, Boys Over Flowers Angry, Tsukasa hit Yuriko when she touched him. Sojiro chastised him for hitting a girl and slowly tried to defuse the situation. When Sojiro put his arm on Tsukasa's shoulder, he said in a low voice "Get your arm off me." Seeing the look in his eyes, Sojiro quickly complied. Later on, he and Akira tried to stop from hurting another student. They shortly realized that he had "snapped" and could not be stopped.Chapter 15, Boys Over Flowers Several days later, Sojiro attended Shizuka's birthday. He quickly noticed Tsukushi when she arrived and recognized her friend, Yuki Matsuoka, who worked at the same sweets shop. Sojiro asked Yuki if she wanted to go out after. Tsukushi quickly steered her away and told him not to hit on her best friend. After Tsukushi beat up a producer, Sojiro commented on her and Tsukasa being "so violent."Chapter 17, Boys Over Flowers Following Shizuka's shocking decision to leave her family, Sojiro was impressed by her resolve stating "These other girls are nothing like her."Chapter 18, Boys Over Flowers Before her departure for France, he and Akira attempted to call Rui several times but he never answered. He finally arrived shortly after Shizuka left and revealed that he was going after her. Watching Rui's plane leave, Sojiro said "It's going to be lonely without Rui." Akira assured him that they would see him again.Chapter 20, Boys Over Flowers At school the next day, he and Akira found Tsukasa researching dating from a book. Assuming he was going on a date with a model from Shizuka's party, Sojiro happily exclaimed "So you've finally come around!" He then tore the book in half and they gave him their own, what they thought was better, advice.Chapter 21, Boys Over Flowers A couple days later, they heard he went on an "all-nighter" date with Tsukushi which led them to believe they had had sex. When they asked him about it, the two were surprised and impressed by his answers. In actuality, Tsukasa had no idea what they were talking about.Chapter 23, Boys Over Flowers The next day, Sojiro spotted Sakurako Sanjo in the cafeteria. She hid behind Tsukushi, when he attempted to flirt with her. Sojiro was perplexed by this reaction, saying "She doesn't want me? Well, there's something new..."Chapter 24, Boys Over Flowers Rui returns question Rui about Shizuka's engagement]] The next day, Tsukushi officially introduced Sakurako to him and the others. Sojiro thanked her, saying "She's adorable!" He and Akira were quickly charmed by Sakurako's supposed innocence.Chapter 25, Boys Over Flowers Within a day, she became comfortable around the guys despite claiming to be afraid of men. Sojiro particularly doted on her. He was also quick to defend her when she began crying saying "Tsukushi's angry" at her.Chapter 26, Boys Over Flowers Sojiro later had sex with Sakurako, after she told him "You're the only one." He was shocked when he learned she had slept with Akira as well and told him the same thing.Chapter 30, Boys Over Flowers The next morning, he and Akira discovered Tsukasa torturing some students by hanging them from the roof. Sojiro told him not to cut their ropes or they would die.Chapter 31, Boys Over Flowers Rui then arrived unannounced, surprising his friends. The F4 decided to skip class to hang out together.Chapter 32, Boys Over Flowers The F4 heard about Sakurako's past the next day. Sojiro kind of remembered her from back then. That night, they went clubbing. Sojiro commented on Rui, saying "He's a changed man since he got back from France."Chapter 33, Boys Over Flowers The next day, the F4 left to go on a trip to Tsukasa's island.Chapter 34, Boys Over Flowers Sojiro brought along Hiroko and Noriko, two girls he had picked up at a club. Hiroko stayed with him in his room, while Noriko went with Rui.Chapter 35, Boys Over Flowers Later that night, Tsukasa woke up him and Akira when Tsukushi disappeared. She told them she was only taking a walk.Chapter 36, Boys Over Flowers The next morning, they were at the beach when Kazuya, Sakurako and Thomas showed up. They told them about Shizuka's engagement. Akira and Sojiro voiced concern, but Rui only said "It's all over."Chapter 37, Boys Over Flowers The next day, Tsukasa left everyone in the lurch. They were forced to take Kazuya's boat home, which was a two day trip.Chapter 38, Boys Over Flowers Rift in the F4 , and Akira get ready to play]] When they returned home, Tsukasa told him and Akira about Rui kissing Tsukushi. They subsequently confronted him at school. Sojiro admitted to sleeping with girls who had boyfriends before, but told Rui "I'd never do it to a friend!" Tsukasa eventually stopped his friends to declare that Rui was not in the F4 anymore.Chapter 39, Boys Over Flowers Some days later, Sojiro and Akira were a bit annoyed when Sakurako "tagged along" with Tsukasa to hang out. They lost track of the two at some point and headed home on their own.Chapter 41, Boys Over Flowers The next school day, Tsukasa announced that Kazuya was replacing Rui in the F4. Sojiro and Akira were not ecstatic about it, but went along at the time.Chapter 44, Boys Over Flowers Tsukasa then revealed his intention to have Tsukushi and Rui expelled. Sojiro and Akira tried to talk him out of it at his house, though they were unable to.Chapter 45, Boys Over Flowers The next day, Tsukasa attempted to implement his plan to expel Tsukushi and Rui, but was stopped by his sister Tsubaki. Tsukushi then offered to leave Eitoku, and Rui said the same thing. Akira also threatened to leave. Tsubaki interrupted the bickering, prompting them to settle the matter with "sports." Rui proposed a three-on-three basketball match.Chapter 46, Boys Over Flowers Prior to it, Sojiro and Akira decided to win and "talk Tsukasa out of this idiocy later."Chapter 49, Boys Over Flowers The following day, Sojiro had gotten the word out about the "F4 Showdown," admitting to Tsukushi that he needed "an audience" to "work up any enthusiasm."Chapter 47, Boys Over Flowers During the match, Tsukasa, Sojiro, and Akira had an obvious advantage over Rui, Tsukushi, and Kazuya. They were doing well until Tsukasa's jealously got the better of him. Sojiro told him "Don't let 'em push your buttons," which Tsukasa ignored.Chapter 48, Boys Over Flowers At the last second, Tsukasa decided to quit the match. Sojiro and Akira were irritated by his sudden decision. He then left, disregarding their protests. They eventually calmed down since they still got the outcome they wanted, which Tsubaki pointed out to them. That night, Sojiro went with the others to Tsukasa's house in hopes of cheering him up once he came home. While waiting, Sojiro and Akira learned that Tsukushi and Rui had not slept together yet. They then locked the two in a guest room, promising to unlock it in the morning.Chapter 50, Boys Over Flowers Sojiro, Akira, and Tsubaki were discussing the couple when Tsukasa finally arrived home. He and Akira nervously tried to cover up what was said. Tsubaki, however, honestly explained the situation to Tsukasa. To the guys' surprise, he took the news well. They were happy that he had "finally grown up."Chapter 51, Boys Over Flowers Teen of Japan ]] The following morning, Tsukasa talked with Sojiro about Rui and Tsukushi. He told him that he was going to stop fighting over Tsukushi. At school, Sojiro congratulated Tsukasa on "sounding like his usual self" when he spoke to Tsukushi.Chapter 52, Boys Over Flowers Later that day, Sojiro and Akira asked Rui about his night with Tsukushi. He told them that nothing had happened with Tsukushi, admitting that he could not betray Tsukasa.Chapter 53, Boys Over Flowers The next day, Tsukasa revealed to his friends that he was going to New York. They were upset with him, questioning how he would "survive" there because of his weak English.Chapter 54, Boys Over Flowers When Tsukushi walked up, Sojiro asked her to convince him to stay. She too became upset, eventually slapping Tsukasa.Chapter 55, Boys Over Flowers That night, they held a farewell party for Tsukasa before saying goodbye to him and Tsubaki at the airport the next day.Chapter 56, Boys Over Flowers Four days later, Tsukasa showed up at school unexpectedly. The three guys ran to greet him, voicing their surprise at his quick return. Tsukasa began squabbling with Rui, leading Sojiro to state "Right back to old times" to a laughing Akira.Chapter 60, Boys Over Flowers The F4 later decided to cut the rest of the day and went out on the town.Chapter 61, Boys Over Flowers A couple days later, Tsukushi's house was shown on television after Tsukasa's fight with Seinosuke Amakusa made the news. Sojiro and Akira were surprised that she lived there. Tsukasa then suddenly announced that Tsukushi was "too poor" and that he wanted to enter her in the Teen of Japan contest in hopes of making her a better match for him.Chapter 62, Boys Over Flowers Sojiro later ran over to Tsukasa's house after hearing about Tsukushi's top competition. He told him "There's no way Tsukushi can win." Tsukasa, however, was still confident about Tsukushi being able to win.Chapter 65, Boys Over Flowers Sojiro went to watch Teen of Japan with his friends and Tsubaki on Christmas. He said "Not good" upon seeing the outfit Tsukushi picked during the first round.Chapter 68, Boys Over Flowers She ended up passing to the next, leading Sojiro to suggest giving her a "pep talk" backstage. Akira saw through him, knowing he really wanted to meet Ayano Kurimaki. He did not get the chance to talk to her though.Chapter 69, Boys Over Flowers During the second round, the F4 were kept on pins-and-needles throughout Tsukushi's turn. Towards the end, Sojiro commented "It's a miracle she's come this far."Chapter 70, Boys Over Flowers Tsukushi made it the final round, at which point the audience became indignant. Sojiro and the others took up for her.Chapter 71, Boys Over Flowers At the end of the contest, the F4 congratulated Tsukushi on being the runner-up and winning a special prize.Chapter 73, Boys Over Flowers Canada trip After Teen of Japan, the F4 took Tsukushi out to celebrate. Sojiro encouraged her to say a few words. Tsukushi described being "so happy" when the F4 applauded her. Once she left, Sojiro asked Tsukasa if he had arranged a date with Tsukushi for Christmas. He and Akira then began offering their advice, which only annoyed Tsukasa.Chapter 74, Boys Over Flowers The following night, the three guys waited for Tsukasa at his house. From his expression, they guessed that he and Tsukushi had fought again. Sojiro later came up with an idea to bring the couple together. The next day, he, Akira, and Rui went to Tsukushi's job where they helped sell out the store. She offered them her commission, but Sojiro declined and asked her to go to Canada instead.Chapter 76, Boys Over Flowers Though Tsukushi had not yet accepted, Sojiro went ahead and told her family. Tsukasa refused to go if she went, but Sojiro knew he would go anyway.Chapter 77, Boys Over Flowers College After graduating high school, Sojiro began to attend Eitoku University with Akira and Rui. During his second year, he attended Shizuka's wedding in France.France Story, Boys Over Flowers: Jewelry Box While continuing his education,"Shall I Talk About Myself? Part 1", Boys Over Flowers: Jewelry Box Sojiro became the Grand Master of his family's tea school. Meeting Haruto and Oto ]] Sojiro was asked to participate in an annual horseback archery competition held in Kyoto. While practicing with an instructor, Sojiro met Haruto Kaguragi, a student at Eitoku. Haruto told Sojiro that he was entering the "Manly Man Festival" against Tenma Hase and was worried he would "sully" Eitoku's reputation. Sojiro thought his reasons for entering were "lame" until he confessed "There's a girl I like." He then answered "I'm not against it if it's for a girl."Chapter 44, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Sojiro began helping Haruto with archery. Haruto's skills improved considerably. Later, Haruto told him that Tsukasa had "entrusted the care of Eitoku" to him. Sojiro laughed and said that Tsukasa would never say anything like that.Chapter 45, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later, Haruto informed him that he won the festival by default, which he was a little depressed about. Sojiro, however, told him "A win's a win." He then advised him to go meet the girl he liked.Chapter 48, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The following summer, Sojiro ran into Haruto and Oto Edogawa while at the airport with Akira. They were there to see off Akira's sisters. After introductions, they offered them a ride home.Chapter 69, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 In the car, Sojiro asked if they were dating which they both denied with Haruto saying "That's in the past." He then invited them over to Akira's house. In the guesthouse, Sojiro and Akira reminisced about locking Tsukasa and Tsukushi there. Sojiro suddenly declared "Looks like you're overthinking things again" to Haruto and then locked the door.Chapter 70, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 They returned to let them out several minutes later. Sojiro commented "Something about these two seems different," and teased them by asking if they wanted to spend the night there.Chapter 71, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After saying goodbye to Haruto and Oto, Sojiro agreed with Akira about them reminding them of the past. Sojiro jokingly said "Those were some annoying times."Chapter 72, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Several months later, Rui had Tsukasa come to Japan to see Tsukushi who was briefly back from Los Angeles. The F4 rushed in order to catch Tsukushi but were stuck in traffic. They then overheard Haruto, who happened to pass by, calling Oto to hold the plane. Sojiro was surprised to Haruto but held off introductions.Chapter 106, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After the couple had reunited, Tsukushi told Tsukasa about Haruto. Sojiro introduced Haruto's girlfriend Oto, adding "They had a rough time too." The F4 and Tsukushi then walked off before parting ways.Chapter 107, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later, Sojiro became acquainted with Correct 5 member Issa Narumiya with whom he shared the "same taste in women." The two exchanged numbers and began hanging out.Chapter 109, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 On one occasion, they went out with Akira. As they walked together, Sojiro asked Issa "Do you think true love really exists?" They then went off to possibly find it.Chapter 111, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Physical appearance Sojiro was handsome, much like his friends as they were all called F4 (Flower Four). His natural good-looks attracted women to him. He had short, brown hair that was parted in the middle with little to no styling. His round-shaped eyes were of a slightly darker shade of brown. Personality and traits Sojiro was known for being a playboy. He date often and sought out purely physical relationships with woman. The girls he dated were never more than short-term flings. His attitude towards relationship stemmed from his parents' failed marriage. He became afraid of true love and hurt Sara, whom he truly cared for. After settling things with Sara, Sojiro went back to dating around but had a different view of love. He was also naturally charming to women, which he often used to his advantage. He was loyal to his friends, which he considered one of his core values. Sojiro spent a lot of his time with Akira, with whom he had the most in common. Sojiro and his friends were all athletic, excelling at basketball in particular. He, Akira, and Tsukasa were even scouted in junior high. They stopped playing because "It's not cool to sweat." Behind the scenes *Sojiro, along with the other F4 members, first appears in chapter one of Boys Over Flowers. *Nobuo Tobita is the voice of Sojiro in the three-part audio drama released in 1993 and 1994. Yoko Kamio enjoyed the overall performance, calling the voice actors "very well trained."''Boys Over Flowers'' volume 4, side columns as Sojiro (left)]] *In Hana Yori Dango (1995), Sojiro is portrayed by Kensaku Saeki.http://www.allcinema.net/prog/show_c.php?num_c=152613 (Japanese) It was Saeki's film debut and remains his sole acting credit. His personality is stripped down for the film, not even showing him as a playboy. He and Akira are always shown in each other's company. They first help Tsukasa bully Tsukushi and later tease him about her. Sojiro is the first to compare her to his sister Tsubaki. *Ken Chu portrays a version of Sojiro, renamed Xi Men, in Meteor Garden (2001). Xi Men is a player and Xiao You (Yuki) develops a crush on him, like in the manga. His past is explored in Meteor Rain (2001), which features an episode about him and Xiao Geng (Sara). as Sojiro]] *Sojiro is played by Shota Matsuda in Hana Yori Dango (2005), Hana Yori Dango Returns (2007), and Hana Yori Dango Final (2008). Matsuda's portrayal closely follows the manga, mirroring much of Sojiro's personality. In Returns, Sojiro takes over the leadership of the F4 in Tsukasa's absence. His relationship with Sara is also explored in Returns, though it is somewhat altered. By the end of Final, he has become the head of his father's tea school and an author. Appearances *''Hana Yori Dango: Margaret Anime Album'' *''Hana Yori Dango: Another Love Story'' *''Hana Yori Dango FF'' *''Hana Yori Dango: Koi Seyo Otome!'' *''Hana Yori Dango: F4 and First Kiss'' *''Hana Yori Dango: The Musical'' *''Boys Over Flowers: The Musical'' *''Hana Nochi Hare'' (novel) *''Hana Yori Dango'' (2019 musical) }} References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Manga characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 characters Category:Eitoku Academy students Category:F4 members Category:Nishikado family Category:Tokyo residents